nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Motel "NO MORE HEROES"
'Motel "NO MORE HEROES"' is a fictional establishment in the 2007 video game ''No More Heroes. It is the only hostelry in Santa Destroy, California. The motel is described as one with low rates, as well as having low standards for its rooms. It is home to Travis Touchdown and is open to him anytime after he ranks tenth in the United Assassins Association. Living Room Toilet The Toilet option is the only opportunity the player has to save their progress other than the toilets which appear just prior to ranking matches. TV The TV option allows the player to examine every video or video game they have currently collected. There are two viewable videos, a playable video game obtained after ranking fourth in the United Assassins Association and four pro-wrestling volumes which Travis can purchase from Beef Head and learn new moves from. However, the North American version of No More Heroes is exempt of one viewable video, the music video for "Heavenly Star" which can be heard a number of times throughout the game. Heavenly Star * Description: * Purpose: Plays the music video of "Heavenly Star" by the Genki Rockets. * Availability: After ranking tenth in the United Assassins Association. No More Heroes * Description: The first trailer of NO MORE HEROES. * Purpose: Plays the original trailer of No More Heroes, from when it was at the time, still entitled Heroes. * Availability: After ranking tenth in the United Assassins Association. Video game * Description: The title is Pure White Giant Glastonbury. * Purpose: Starts the Pure White Giant Glastonberry video game. * Availability: After ranking fourth in the United Assassins Association. Video Vol.1 * Description: The title is Mask De Panther, the Tiger's Roar. * Purpose: Teaches Travis the Quebradora Con Giro. * Availability: After ranking eighth in the United Assassins Association. Video Vol.2 * Description: The title is Living Legend, Thunder Ryu. * Purpose: Teaches Travis the Brain Buster Slam. * Availability: After ranking seventh in the United Assassins Association. Video Vol.3 * Description: The title is Mask De Panther, Master of the 4th Dimension. * Purpose: Teaches Travis the Frankensteiner. * Availability: After ranking sixth in the United Assassins Association. Video Vol.4 * Description: Video of the most famous pro-wrestling match, Thunder Ryu's 7th match. * Purpose: Teaches Travis the Powerbomb. * Availability: After ranking fifth in the United Assassins Association. Fridge Sources including the game's instruction manual and even the game itself illustrate that Travis' mini-fridge contains food which recovers health. However, losing health outside of ranking matches and assassination gigs is impossible, as there is nothing else in Santa Destroy besides these two instances that pose any threat to Travis' health; after the completion (or failure) of assassination gigs, Travis' health is even fully restored. As such, the fridge is merely accessible for creative effect. Jeane The Jeane option allows Travis to play with, feed and take care of his pet cat, Jeane. Like the Fridge option, this option is merely accessible for creative effect. Cards The Cards option allows the player to examine every trading card they have currently collected. There are fifty cards to collect during ranking matches of the first playthrough, and one hundred more cards to collect within Santa Destroy and during ranking matches of the second playthrough, making a total of up one hundred fifty trading cards visible in the album. Bed Room Closet The Closet option allows the player to customize the clothing Travis wears. Clothing can be found in dumpsters within Santa Destroy or purchased from Area 51, the latter of which stocks additional clothing during the second playthrough. What clothing Travis wears does not affect gameplay in any way, and the option is merely accessible for creative effect. Drawer The Drawer option allows the player to select the beam katana Travis has equipped. There are four beam katanas that can be obtained, one of which Travis begins the game equipped with and the latter three which can be purchased from Naomi's Lab anytime after ranking ninth, sixth and third in the United Assassins Association. Blood Berry * Description: A beam katana won at a 'net auction. * Purpose: Equips Travis with the Blood Berry beam katana. * Availability: After ranking tenth in the United Assassins Association. Tsubaki * Description: A beam katana created by Naomi. The prototype model. * Purpose: Equips Travis with the Tsubaki beam katana. * Availability: After ranking ninth in the United Assassins Association and purchasing from Naomi's Lab. Tsubaki Mk-II * Description: A beam katana created by Naomi. Beam emitter and receiver can now operate simultaneously. * Purpose: Equips Travis with the Tsubaki Mk-II beam katana. * Availability: After ranking sixth in the United Assassins Association and purchasing from Naomi's Lab. Tsubaki Mk-III * Description: A beam katana created by Naomi. The finished model. * Purpose: Equips Travis with the Tsubaki Mk-III beam katana. * Availability: After ranking third in the United Assassins Association, giving Dr. Naomi the Japanese Sword and purchasing from Naomi's Lab. Map The Map option allows the player to check a number of locations and landmarks in Santa Destroy using the Santa Destroy Guide, or view ranks they've achieved in past missions, assassination gigs and free fights. Telephone The Telephone option allows Travis to check his answering machine. Like several other options in the motel, this option is merely accessible for creative effect. The only messages left on the answering machine are reviewed upon Travis' return from a victorious ranking match. Santa Destroy Guide entry The only hostelry facilities in all of Santa Destroy. Travis' base of operations. Enjoy the low, low rates. But keep your expectations low, too. Category:Locations in No More Heroes